newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przerażenie i panika - jak nabawić się aerofobii?
Totalna Porażka: Rywalizacja w Trasie Odcinek 3 W camperze Max: 'Powinniście się mnie wszyscy bać! Wyrzuciłem ostatnio dobrą zawodniczkę. '''Lightning: '''Taa... to bardzo ciekawe. Co na śniadanie? '''David: '''Cola i ciastka. '''Lightning: '''A może coś zdrowszego? '''David: '''To masz problem. '''Jen: '''Farbę odłóż tu, Stephanie. Główny pokój będzie z motywem morskim. Dużo niebieskiego z odrobinką bieli i fioletu. '''Stephanie: '''Tu też? ''(upada ze zmęczenia) 'Max: '''A co wy robicie? '''Jen: '''Przemalowałam łazienkę na różowo. '''Stephanie: '''Co? Ja malowałam, a ty tylko mówiłaś co mam robić. '''Jen: '''Przecież ktoś musiał to nadzorować. '''Scott: '''No cóż. Idę do różowej łazienki. '''Jen: '''Tylko nie spłu... '''Scott: '''Aaa!!! Woda z kibla trysnęła mi w twarz! '''Jen: '''Ostrzegałam przecież! ''Chris wchodzi do campera 'Chris: '''Dotarliśmy do lotniska w Meksyku, stolicy Meksyku. Ale to dziwnie nabrzmiało... '''Roxanne: '''No raczej. '''Chris: '''Zabukujcie sobie bilety na samolot do Berlina. ''Wszyscy wybiegają z campera na lotnisko 'Stephanie: '''Do Berlina, Nicky! '''Steve: '''Jestem Steve! Nie ma żadnego lotu do... a nie, wy z Totalnej Porażki? '''David: '''Tak. Pospiesz się! '''Steve: '''Jest dla was samolot wojskowy przygotowany. ''Wszyscy biegną do samolotu 'Jen: '''To samolot z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie! ''Wysuwa się telewizor 'Chris: '''A dokładniej jego replika. Polecicie nim do stolicy Niemiec. '''Jen: '''Paryż! Yay! '''Chris: '''Jeżeli Berlin nazywasz Paryżem, to tak. ''Roxanne rzuca gaśnicą w telewizor i ten się psuje 'Roxanne: '''Lepiej. '''Lightning: '''Myślisz, że jesteś fajna jak umiesz rozwalić głupi telewizor? Lightning też potrafi niszczyć. ''Bierze ołówek i próbuje go złamać 'Lightning: '''Już prawie! YYY!!! Jeszcze troszkę, a go złamię! YYY!!! ''Wszyscy idą sobie do pierwszej klasy, samolot ruszył 'Lightning: '''No ej! Już prawie go złamałem! ''--- Kilka scenek z lotu ---'' ''Wszyscy zawodnicy nadal są w pierwszej klasie 'Max: '''Stephanie, sojusz? '''Stephanie: '''Nie. '''Max: '''A nie boisz się, że cię wywalą? '''Stephanie: '''Teraz jesteś pierwszy na liście do wyeliminowania. '''Max: '''Co!? Nie waż się mówić takich rzeczy do Pana Ciemności! I nie próbuj mnie błagać, nie zawrę z tobą sojuszu. '''Stephanie: '''No dobra, idź! '''Scott: '''Próbowałaś zawrzeć sojusz? '''Stephanie: '''Raczej nie. A co cię to tak interesuje? '''Scott: '''A może chcesz sojusz ze mną? '''Stephanie: '''Odczepcie się ode mnie wszyscy. '''Jen: '''Upiekłam ciasteczka! Ktoś reflektuje? ''Wszyscy się cieszą (no Crimson nie -_-) Jen otwiera piekarnik i POŻAR!!! 'Jen: '''Aaa!!! ''(ucieka) 'David: '''Boisz się pożaru? '''Jen: '''Nie! TAM BYŁ PAJĄK!!! '''Stephanie: '''Biegnij ktoś ze mną po gaśnicę! ''Stephanie, Scott i David pobiegli do kokpitu pilotów 'David: '''CARLY!? To znaczy... o, Carly. ''(udaje obojętnego) 'Carly: '''No cześć. :D '''Scott: '''Widzę gaśnicę! ''Bierze ją, wymyka mu się z rąk, trafia w głowę pierwszego pilota (NIE CARLY), a ten mdleje '''Stephanie: '''Co żeś narobił! Blondynka, umiesz sterować? ' Stephanie: 'Carly! '''Carly: '''Co? '''Stephanie: '''Umiesz tym sterować? '''Carly: '''Nie, miałam tu być, by zostać stażystką w tym sezonie. '''David (PZ): '''TAAAAAAAAAK!!! '''Scott: '''ZGINIEMY!!! '''Stephanie: '''To przez ciebie, debilu! Obudź pilota! ''Scott policzkuje go, gada do niego itp. '''Scott: '''Nic! '''Stephanie: '''Hmm... ''(bierze radio) ''Halo, mamy problem! '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Daj pilota samolotu. '''Stephanie: '''Nie ma żadnego pilota! Ja i 7 innych osób lecimy tą piekielną machiną!!! Rozbijemy się i umrzemy!!! '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Gdzie pilot? '''Scott: '''On się... zdrzemnął! '''Stephanie: '''Przez ciebie! '''Scott: '''Przeze mnie. '''David: '''Ja też tu jestem! '''Scott i Stephanie: '''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! '''Kontroler Lotów: Czy ktoś z was umie pilotować samolot? Stephanie: '''David, idź zapytać się reszty! '''Klasa ekonomiczna David: 'Co wy tu robicie? '''Roxanne: '''No pożar tam jest, idoto. '''David: '''Pilot zemdlał! Czy ktoś z was umie pilotować samolot? ''Większość osób panikuje '''Crimson: '''Kiedyś pilotowałam samolot. Chyba coś jeszcze z tego pamiętam. -_- '''David: '''To chodź! '''Kokpit pilota Carly: 'Tak właściwie, po co tu przyszliście? '''Scott: '''Bo był pożar. '''Stephanie: '''Zapomniałeś o tym, debilu!? ''Scott pobiegł z gaśnicą do pierwszej klasy 'Kontroler Lotów: '''Tutaj wieża do 27413821. Jesteście? '' ''Halo? '' ''Wy, co lecicie bez pilota! '''Stephanie: '''Nie mogłeś tak od razu? No co? '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Spadacie zbyt szybko w dół weź największą wajchę w górę i trzymaj aż będziesz 11 kilometrów nad ziemią. '''Chris (przez radio): '''Co tam się dzieje? ''(zdyszany) 'Carly: '''Cześć Chris! '''Stephanie: '''Co ty tam robisz? '''Chris: '''Przyjechałem na lotnisko jak się dowiedziałem, co się stało! Jak nie przeżyjecie to do sądu mnie pozwą! Oni przeżyją? '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Szanse są małe i mów do mnie Tomas! ''David i Crimson wchodzą '''David: '''Crimson umie sterować samolotem! '''Klasa ekonomiczna Scott: 'Pożar zgaszony. Możecie wracać. '''Max: '''A jak to się stało, że nie ma żadnego pilota? '''Scott: '''No... eee... zrzuciłem mu gaśnicę na głowę i zemdlał. '''Lightning: '''Jesteś ofermą! Lightning zemści się na tobie! ''Wszyscy wchodzą do pierwszej klasy '''Jen: '''Oby moja niespodzianka nie była spalona! '''Max: '''A co żeś przygotowała? Bo z ciasteczkami był niewypał. '''Jen: '''Będziemy się bawić w dziennik telewizyjny. Tu jest kącik wiadomości ogólnych, tu pogodowy, tu kącik sportowy, a tu kącik kuchenny. '''Kokpit pilota Crimson: 'Jest 11 kilometrów nad ziemią. '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Weź wajchę na środek i włącz autopilota. '''Crimson: '''Lądujemy w Berlinie, tak? '''Kontroler Lotów: '''Tak. Zrób sobie 5 minut przerwy i daj działać autopilotowi. Za chwilę będziesz musiała zająć się lądowaniem. ''Crimson, Stephanie, David i Carly idą do reszty '''Jen: Czy kolor oczu ma wpływ na długość palców u nóg? Opowie nam o tym Roxanne. Roxanne: 'Jako doktor twierdzę, że mam to głęboko w dupie. '''Jen: '''Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Za kilka minut polityka, a teraz sport i pogoda. '''Lightning: '''Wiadomości sportowe z naj-naj-najlepsiejszym prowadzącym w historii telewizji. Ostatnio odbyły się... '''David: '''Niestety skończył się czas antenowy. '''Lightning: '''No weź... Wczoraj skończyły się zawody w jedzeniu kijów golfowych. Koreańczyk Jem Ki-Ja minimalnie przegrał z Francuzem Jam Żrem-Kije. Odbyły się derby 5 ligi mołdawskiej w hokeju na trawie. Wynik wyniósł 44-39, a trybuny były puste aż do ostatniego miejsca. '''Stephanie: '''Poo-goo-daa... W Ameryce będzie dziś dość chłodno. Na południu kraju mogą spadać chmury, a na północy szron opanował cały stan Minnesota. Trwa akcja ratunkowa. Chętnych do przekazania datków prosimy ich nie oddawać, a np. zainwestować w giełdę. '''Jen: '''Tak, akcje podskakują w górę, więc na rynku tanieją arbuzy. Czas na politykę. Zapraszamy posłów Nienowoczesnej oraz Bezprawia i Niesprawiedliwości. '''Scott: '''Bezprawie i Niesprawiedliwość przygotowało nowy projekt ustawy... '''David: '''Opozycja myśli: złe, złe, złe, złe, złe... ''Jen zakłada David'owi (Nienowoczesna) kaganiec '''Scott: '''Pani premier Skrzydło będzie popierała... '''David: '''Wow, co za odkrycie! '''Scott: '''A jaki program ma niby Nienowoczesna? '''David: '''No... eee... ja tu przyszedłem pana krytykować, a nie mówić o sobie. '''Scott: '''W sumie... my chcemy kraść, wy chcecie kraść, to jakiś sojusz? '''David: '''Chyba koalicja. '''Scott: '''Nie lubię koali. '''David: '''Koale są słodkie! '''Scott: '''A gdzie Jen? '''Stephanie: '''Minęło 5 minut, chodź Crimson. '''Kokpit pilota Chris (przez radio): '''Błagam, przeżyjcie! Zamkną mnie! '''Kontroler: Za 5 minut wylądujecie na lotnisku w Berlinie. Crimson: '''Nie ma problemu. Wiem co robić. -_- '''Jen Jen: '''Trochę bardzo podwyższymy temperaturę. ''(zmienia temperaturę z 20*C na 45*C) ''Crimson dziś wyleci! '''Kokpit pilota Są tu tylko Stephanie i Crimson Kontroler: 'Za 3 minuty powinniście już wylądować na lotnisku Schonefeld-Berlin. '''Stephanie: '''Jesteś pewna, że umiesz tym lądować? '''Crimson: '''Raczej tak. Spróbuj obudzić pilota. -_- ''Pilot się nie budzi 'Stephanie: '''Straszliwie gorąco się zrobiło, nie? '''Crimson: '''Mi jest zimno. Zawszę czuję chłód swojej krwi. -_- '''Stephanie: '''Makijaż ci się topi. '''Crimson: '''CO? ''(przegląda się w lusterku) Nie patrz się na mnie błagam. 'Stephanie: '''Dobrze, ale skup się na lądowaniu. Potwornie się boję. '''Crimson: '''Muszę się poprawić. Sama ląduj. '''Stephanie: '''Co? Czy ci, do cholery, odpier*oliło!? '''Kontroler: '''250 metrów nad ziemią. Wysuń koła, powoli prostuj środkową dźwignię. '''Stephanie: '''Gdzie się koła wysuwa? '''Kontroler: '''A gdzie ta, co latać umie? '''Stephanie: '''Makijaż się jej rozmazał i nie może pilotować. '''Kontroler: '''Pogadaj z nią jeszcze, by się tym zajęła. '''Stephanie: '''CRIMSON!!! '''Crimson: '''Biegnę do kibla się poprawić.(wyszła)'' '''Stephanie: '''Uciekła. '''Kontroler: Wyprostuj całkowicie wszystkie dźwignie. Lądujesz za 5, 4, 3... Stephanie wzięła dźwignie do góry i leci w górę Kontroler: 'I co? Wylądowałaś! '''Stephanie: '''No nie. Lecę do góry. Spanikowałam. I tu jest chyba z 40 stopni! ''(zdjęła koszulkę i spodnie) '''Kontroler: '''To... eee... lecisz na Warszawę. Muszę zająć się innymi lotami. Połączę cię z kontrolerem lotów w Warszawie. '''Pierwsza klasa Carly: 'Mam ochotę na posiłek z wysokim indeksem glikemicznym. '''Lightning: '''Jesteś jakaś nienormalna. Proteiny się żre, a nie jakieś glimiczne posiłki. '''David: '''Odwal się od niej! '''Max: '''Zakochałeś się w niej, że ją bronisz? '''Jen: '''Oglądałam poprzedni sezon i skończyli łagodnym zerwaniem. Ale David'a chyba coś jeszcze łączy z Raquelle. Sam nigdy nie był pewien... '' ''Co ty robisz? Czemu mnie kopiesz? '''Carly: '''Mam wrażenie, że rozmawiacie o mnie... ale pewna nie jestem. ''Wchodzi Crimson bez makijażu Wszyscy są zdziwieni, a Jen mdleje 'Crimson: '''Aż tak źle? '''Max: '''A kim ty jesteś? ''Crimson nakłada sobie swoją perukę '''Max: '''Crimson!? '''Kokpit Pilota Kontroler: 'Stephanie, wysuń koła i zacznij lądować. '''Stephanie: '''Boję się bardzo. '''Kontroler: '''Zachowaj spokój... '''Stephanie: '''PRZESTAŃ MNIE STRESOWAĆ BARDZIEJ! I NA MNIE NIE KRZYCZ! '''Kontroler: '''Mówię całkowicie spoko... ''Stephanie wyrwała kabel od radia 'Stephanie: '''Ja pier*ole! Co ja zrobiłam. ''Samolot ląduje bez wysuniętych kół 'Stephanie: '''Czym się hamuje? Aaa!!! ''Samolot wjeżdża w wieżę kontroli lotów, która upada 'Stephanie: 'Żyję. Wszyscy wychodzą z samolotu '''Kontroler: '''Wiem, że się na mnie wkurzyłaś, ale nie musiałaś rozwalać mojego miejsca pracy!!! '''Stephanie: '''Weź cegłę i zbuduj sobie nową wieżyczkę. '''Po godzinie czekania na lotnisku na Chrisa Chris: 'W umowie był zapis, że na wypadek śmierci nie biorę za was odpowiedzialności. Niestety... żyjecie. '''Lightning: '''CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ? Zabiję cię kiedyś. Z pewnością. '''Chris: '''Wygrała drużyna Larw! '''Scott: '''Tak! Dzięki świetnej Stephanie. '''Stephanie: '''Nie zawieram sojuszy z takimi jak ty. Nikt ci tu nie ufa. Odpadniesz w następnym odcinku i dobrze o tym wiesz. '''Scott: '''To zabolało. '''Chris: '''Szczury, na eliminację. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: '''Zanim zagłosujecie czy ktoś chciałby zabrać głos w swojej obronie lub by kogoś oskarżyć? '''David: '''Crimson potrafi latać samolotem, a jednak przez głupi makijaż prawie byśmy zginęli. '''Jen: '''Właśnie! Wywalmy Crimson! '''Roxanne: '''Ja bym wywaliła David'a. Zbyt się rządzi w tej drużynie. '''Crimson: '''I tu akurat się zgodzę. Mam was wszystkich dość. -_- ''Wszyscy głosują '''Chris: '''Bezpieczni są '''Roxanne '''i '''Jen. Odpaść mogą Crimson '''lub '''David. Z tym programem pożegna się dzisiaj... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Crimson/David . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Chris: '''Crimson odpada! Popatrzmy jeszcze jak głosowaliście: '''Chris: '''Gdybyś nie zagłosowała na siebie, a na David'a, byłaby dogrywka. Jednak odpadasz. '''Crimson: '''Nie żałuję. Życzę dużo pecha w dalszej grze. -_- ''Chris ją wystrzelił '''Chris: '''Zero krzyku? To wyrzućmy jeszcze tego kontrolerów lotu, co krzyczał na Stephanie. '''Kontroler: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Oglądajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Rywalizacja w Trasie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503